leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
萨科/皮肤与轶事
Skins Shaco OriginalSkin.jpg| Shaco MadHatterSkin.jpg| |08-Jun-2010}} Shaco RoyalSkin.jpg| |13-Sep-2010}} Shaco NutcrackoSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|14-Dec-2010}} Shaco WorkshopSkin.jpg| |29-Mar-2011}} Shaco AsylumSkin.jpg| |07-Nov-2011}} Chinese artwork Shaco OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Shaco MadHatterSkin Ch.jpg|Mad Hatter Shaco Shaco RoyalSkin Ch.jpg|Royal Shaco Shaco NutcrackoSkin Ch.jpg|Nutcracko Shaco Workshop Ch.jpg|Workshop Shaco Trivia * Shaco has obvious similarities to of the franchise, such as his mysterious origins, his appearance (his face is often drawn with a long, sharp nose and a big smile, and they both have white skin), his voice, and some of his quotes which references Joker-esque quotes throughout the Batman franchise. ** His story's description of him as "Valoran's first fully functioning homicidal comic" is a direct reference to Batman where Joker describes himself as "the worlds first fully-functioning homicidal artist". * Shaco was voiced by Adam Harrington, the same voice actor for , , and . * "Shaco" is an anagram of "Chaos". * Shaco is one of a few champions to actually have multiple textures in one skin. When he uses , his clone is a different color than that of the real Shaco, although this can only be seen by Shaco and his allies. To the opposing team, the two Shacos look exactly the same, unless you have some sort of external buff or item effect active. * Shaco's dance is . A side-by-side comparison can be seen here . * Shaco was designed by Guinsoo.Forum posting. * Shaco was one of the champions chosen for the Noxian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. However, he was not one of the selected champions. * Shaco once stabbed Ram Steed almost to death after Ram Steed interviewed him.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 13#10 Questions with Shaco * His name probably comes from "shako", which is the cilindric hat the light infantry used to wear in the 18th century and later; Shaco wears a cilindric hat in some of his skins as well. Assuming it is, the letter C may have been subbed to create an anagram of the word "Chaos" for creative effect. ** It is also a possible reference to the , a Diablo 2 Unique item. The unique's base item is the "Shako". * icon is reference to opening scene in . 台词 * His joke could be a reference to , during a scene where the Joker performs a "magic trick" by making a pencil "disappear" after slamming one of the mob's henchmen's face into it. ** Also his joke is similar to joke "For my next trick I'll make their life bar disappear." ** It is also similar to a line by (another character that resembles the Joker) in , "And now for my next trick, I'll make you all... disappear!" * His taunt "Why so serious?" is an obvious reference to The Dark Knight, being the famous catchphrase uttered by The Joker throughout the movie. Skins * is a reference to the of ; has a counterpart skin called . * Shaco's Champion Spotlight was released on the same day as * is a reference to from the franchise, and is depicted as a clockwork killing machine. ** This reference is further supported by the League of Legends post announcing the skins release, which states 'Go ahead and wind him up, if you dare.' as the first mechanical toys ran on clockwork mechanisms instead of batteries. * In his Classic skin's artwork, the spike on Shaco's right shoulder pad is visible, but on his in-game model it is not. 参考资料 Category:英雄皮肤与轶事